Chain rail conveyor systems utilize an endless chain that travels on and around a rail. The chain provides a surface for carrying/moving a pallet or similar items in one direction or another above the rail, depending on the path of chain travel. The chain travels a circuit and returns underneath the rail
It is common to employ chain tightening mechanisms that are built into each end of the rail. As an example, the rail may carry an end sprocket that can move/translate horizontally, in one direction or another via a tightening mechanism. As a skilled person would know, the moveable end sprocket, which carries the chain, normally enables the chain to reverse direction from the chain's path of travel from above the rail to below. Movement of the end sprocket, which is adjustable, enables slack to be taken out of the chain during the chain's installation on the rail. Conversely, the end sprocket allows slack to be put into the chain for chain removal or repair.
The tightening mechanism that enables sprocket movement typically employs a threaded bolt or shaft, or the like, that is designed to translate the end sprocket in one horizontal direction or another. The direction depends on whether the bolt is turned clockwise or counterclockwise. This type of arrangement is common and would be understood by a person skilled in the art.
The problem with the kind of tightening mechanism described above is that the mechanism adds mechanical structure to the end of the rail. What this means is that the rail has to be designed to accommodate or carry the tightening mechanism(s) for the rail and end sprockets. Among other things, the tightening mechanism may make it more difficult to design reduced-height chain rail systems.
The design disclosed here makes it possible to manufacture and supply chain rail systems that do not have end sprocket tightening mechanisms. The present design also includes other improvements to chain rail systems, which are described below.